


You Have Your Father's Eyes

by manicSaturday



Series: Teen Wolf Song Series [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Loss, Coping, Derek Comforts Stiles, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicSaturday/pseuds/manicSaturday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have Your Father's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine inspired me to write this one.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf.

You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes  
\- **_Ed Sheeran, Small Bump_**

 

*

 

If she opened her eyes, she would have Derek's eyes. Stiles always loved Derek's eyes, he would look at them for hours until he fell asleep. He loves those eyes.

_  
"I want her to have your eyes." Stiles sighs into Derek's arms as they cuddled on the pull-out bed in the living room of the newly-renovated Hale house._

_Derek lifts his hand and gently traces his fiance's cheeks, "Hmm... I love your eyes too... Why can't she have your eyes?"_

_Stiles laughs softly and shifts closer to Derek's body, his six-month bump close to the man's torso, "Well, I would love to look at them but your eyes are beautiful. One look and people will say, 'That's a Hale.'"_

_The man couldn't help but feel happy with how Stiles openly states that the baby will be a Hale and that she'll be a werewolf then make everyone submit to her by just batting her eyelashes._

_"Thank you."  
_

Stiles never considered her a mistake. Never. His mother taught him that every child is a blessing but he couldn't help but question the Heavens as to why they took her from him, why he never heard her cry and why he never saw her eyes open.

_  
Stiles knew that Alphas have the ability to impregnate male Mates but he didn't know is that so did Betas who have human mates that possess the Spark._

_He has been dating Derek for three months and sex was always on the table. They didn't use condoms or any contraceptives since they know that no one could get pregnant._

_When he started to have similar symptoms like a pregnant woman, he immediately called Derek and they went to Deaton._

_"I'm pregnant..." Stiles mutters, eyes wide in disbelief._

_Deaton nods and says, "Yes, you are but Stiles, remember that male pregnancies are quite rare and a bit dangerous especially on the first trimester."_

_"Derek?" Stiles turns to his boyfriend._

_"I love you, but it's your choice, Stiles." Derek reassures him and it made the teen's heart flutter._

_"I don't want to get rid of it. Besides, the baby will be a Hale and he or she will be a part of you, your family, I don't want to take that away from you, Derek." The teen said, standing his ground with keeping the growing life inside of him. Derek had the most biggest smile on his face the moment he hear those words from Stiles. He launched himself from where he stood to Stiles' arms, muttering the words 'thank you' and 'I love you' over and over again. He's going to have a family._

Derek glanced at the man he loved by the window, who was still in shock of their loss. It breaks Derek's heart to see Stiles like this, so broken and lifeless. The child that was supposed to be theirs was taken away from them, didn't even gave them the chance to hear the child cry.

__

_Telling the pack was easy, it was telling the Sheriff that made a dent on their good day._

_John lectured the two of them about safe sex even before they started dating but somehow, it made them quite nervous with telling the man that his eighteen-year-old son was pregnant with a werewolf._

_The couple invited John to dinner with them at the Hale house and somehow, the older Stilinski agreed to it and was quite happy because Derek cooked the best steak in town._

_"Hey, boys, I bought wine for the steak." John entered the house with his uniform on but his gun and badge were in the cruiser. Stiles made it a point that any weapons especially guns were banned from the house even though he didn't live there, yet._

_"Oh, fancy schamny wine for the fancy dinner, huh, old man!" Stiles grins widely then grabs the wine from his father's hand before hugging him._

_When dinner was served, Derek and Stiles shared a look before whipping out the big news.  
"Dad, we have to tell you something." Stiles starts._

_John looks up from his steak with dubious look on his face, "If you two are going to ask me if you two could move in together, you have my blessing. Stiles practically lives here with the amount of time he spends here."_

_"Well, that and there's something else, Sir." Derek adds._

_"You don't call me 'Sir' often, Derek. Did something happen?"_

_"Well, I'm pregnant."_  
"Stiles is pregnant."  
The couple said simultaneously. 

_John doesn't react for a minute. Then proceeds to drink his wine, more like downing it in one go._

_"Dad, say something please." Stiles says in confusion and worry._

_The man clears his throat and says, "Derek, do you love my son?"_

_"Yes, with all my life, Sir." Derek answers with a firm voice, his hand steady on Stiles' thigh._

_"Well, I'm not going to ask how it happened because with so much supernatural things going on, I wouldn't be surprised if my son got pregnant," John sighs, staring fondly at his son and his soon-to-be son-in-law with fondness, "I'm happy for you, Derek. To both of you."_

__

Stiles' heart aches when he walks by the nursery. He enters the room and somehow it all comes crashing down. He takes tiny steps towards the crib and sees a black and grey wolf plush toy, it was supposed to be the baby's first toy. He remembers the time when he and Derek argued over it but the man quickly gave in and bought it because Derek couldn't stand the thought of making Stiles mad for too long.

__

_"But Derek, it's going to be our baby's first toy. You change into this whenever you want to cuddle, I want our baby to know that his Daddy is such a cutie when he wants something." Stiles whines as he stood in front of his boyfriend. He was two months pregnant now and they were arranging the nursery._

_Currently, they're arguing about the wolf plush toy that Stiles keeps on insisting that they buy because of the baby. Actually, it's just Stiles being annoying and wants Derek to buy it for him._

_"No, Stiles, I will not buy that toy. Besides, that doesn't even make sense, babe." Derek puts the toy back on the rack and Stiles squawked at the gesture._

_The next thing that happens is Stiles sulking as he walked away from the toy while grumbling about how Derek was stupid and didn't understand his needs._

_Derek eventually gave in, rolling his eyes and grabs the toy, putting it into the cart before following Stiles to the other aisle._

_When Stiles glances at the cart, he sees the wolf sitting next to the towels. He had the biggest smile on his face when Derek came back with baby bottles._

__

"Stiles, babe..." Derek finds Stiles in the nursery once more, kneeling by the crib and the scent of tears and sorrow engulfed his senses.

He sits by Stiles, leaning back on the crib. Stiles wiped his tears but it kept coming until he drops his head on Derek's shoulder, "She's gone... I lost her, Derek... I'm so sorry..." Stiles says in between his hiccups.

Derek takes his hand and says, "I lost her too, Stiles. She's not gone, she'll always be here with us and don't apologize... Stop apologizing because it wasn't your fault. Please be strong..."

__

_"I want you to be the godfather, Scott." Stiles tells the young Alpha and it took Scott every ounce of control not to tackle his five-month pregnant best friend._

_"Oh my god, Stiles! Yes, I will be the best godfather. Fuck, she's going to spoiled and she's going to play lacrosse and we're going to go to Comic-Con." Scott says, jumping around and smiling like a maniac._

__

The funeral was small. The pack was there with tears and sorrow.

Isaac was the first to wrap his arms around Stiles. Even though the young man was in France, he always checked in with Stiles, sent photos and souvenirs through his travels with Christ Argent.

"Stiles, I just want to let you know that you're not alone, okay?" Isaac tells him.

Kira found her way into Stiles arms, sobbing quietly before saying, "You have to be strong. We're still here."

Next was Lydia, her eyes were red from crying and her make-up was all over the place but she didn't care. She wrapped Stiles in a bone breaking embrace. She kissed his forehead and tells him, "Sweetie, never lose hope. She will always be here with us and it will get better. You have the pack behind you."

 

__

_Labor was a pain in the ass._

_Derek was in the delivery room with Stiles, Melissa and Deaton. The rest of the pack were forced to wait outside because they were too anxious and it was getting on Stiles nerves._

_"Babe, you're going to be fine but are you sure you don't want anesthesia?" Derek asked as Stiles gripped his hand tightly.  
"I want to hear her first cry, Der. Besides, you can just take the pain away, right?" Stiles grits through his teeth as the pain keeps on coming._

__

They buried her beside Claudia so that she could be with her grandmother when she gets lonely. Stiles stares longingly at the two tombstones perched in front of him.

_**Talia Claudia Stilinski-Hale  
'I love you to the moon and back'** _

"She's going to be in a good place, Stiles." John wrapped his arms around his son.  
"I know that, Dad but... it hurts so much..." Stiles says in a broken voice.

 

__

_"What's wrong?" Stiles asked worriedly when Melissa, Deaton and Derek shared a look._

_Suddenly, Deaton did his best to stitch him up and Melissa kept trying to get her to breathe. She checked again and again but the baby wasn't breathing, there was no heartbeat._

_Stiles realized that the baby didn't make it. Tears just suddenly fell from his eyes and he cried. Derek cried as well. His voice trying to anchor Stiles but it was too late. The baby didn't make it._

_"I-I'm so... sorry, Stiles... I'm sorry..." Melissa began to cry as well._

_Deaton breathed in deep and said, "I'm sorry... We couldn't save her, Stiles."_

_Derek couldn't take it. His knees were too weak to stand. He just fell and howled._

_Outside the delivery room, Lydia screamed, Kira, Isaac and Scott howled in grief. Right then, everyone knew what it meant._

__

 

When Stiles and Derek got home, they changed their clothes and went straight to the nursery.

Derek sat on the couch then pulled Stiles into his lap, wrapping his arms around the young man.

"Derek... I never heard her cry, never felt her squirm inside my arms. She was so still and I couldn't save her... She was supposed to be ours. She was supposed to be our beginning. Why did she have to die?" Stiles said, his eyes full of sadness and questions that not even Derek could answer.

 

It took Stiles a couple of months to start socializing with the pack again. It was hard but everyone did their job. Even though everything reminded Stiles of their baby, Derek held his hand through every pack meeting and every dinner. At night, Stiles will slip inside Derek's arms, still asking questions as to why did He took their baby girl away from them and cried himself to sleep.

 

It's been a year since she died and now, Stiles is standing in front of his baby's grave. He felt Derek's stubble on his cheek and he smiled, "Hi."

Derek just smiled and took a knee in front of the tombstone, he placed a bouquet of blue roses courtesy of Lydia. Ever since Stiles and Derek learned what it meant, they always had them made whenever this time of the year came.

"Derek, I want to ask you something." Stiles kneels beside his fiance. Derek turns and sees a familiar look on the young man's face, a smile.

"What it is? Is something wrong?" Derek suddenly hovered around Stiles.

 

"I... I want to try again. I know we haven't talked about it but I want to try again. This time I'll use my Spark and protect it." Stiles answers, with such confidence and excitement.

Derek sighs and says, "I'm happy that you want to try again... but let's get Deaton to train you first before trying again, okay?"

 

Stiles nods excitedly and launches himself into the man's arms, kissing him with passion and vigor.

 

**Seven Years Later**

"Papa and Daddy did a huge cake for me, but I kind of wished that you were also there. And, and Uncle Zac gave me lightsabers from Star Wars. Aunt Kira and Uncle Scott gave me cool Avengers sheets. Aunt Lydia gave me a princess tutu because she says that even though I love superheroes, I should still be a princess... Hmmm, what else?" A child with shoulder-length curls and beautiful green eyes spoke to the tombstone of Talia Claudia Stilinski-Hale.

"Laura, sweetums, are you forgetting something?" Stiles sits beside his daughter after watching her tell stories to Talia's grave.

"Oh, Daddy gave me a new bike! Papa glared at him because I might get injured but Pop-Pop told Papa that I'll be fine because of werewolf healing." Laura grinned sheepishly at her sister's tombstone as if there was someone smiling back at her.

 

"Hey, you two, sorry I'm late."

Stiles and Laura turned and see Derek getting out of the Toyota with a bouquet of blue roses in hand.

Laura stood up, squealing for his Daddy as she ran towards him, "So, did you tell your sister about your birthday yesterday?" Derek asked as he handed her the bouquet.

She nodded furiously and returned to the grave, placing it carefully on the tombstone, "Happy Birthday, Talia." She says.

*

_Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why._   
**Ed Sheeran, Small Bump**


End file.
